Aqua Viva
by Spender-Networks
Summary: A water tornado comes hurtiling towards DC, and the whole city is evacuated. But Mulder is determined to stay. Will Scully and the rest continue to put up with his selfish acts to solve a mystery, or will they run?
1. Ala Ala The Great

Aqua Viva

Author: Spender

Rating: PG13 for violence and naughty language

Disclaimer: not mine, so shoot me.

PART ONE: Ala Ala The Great

Centuries ago, in a land not so far far away, thee was an empire known as Alenights. It's population was made up of mostly rich civilians with luxurious palaces, and golden thrones. But ont he dark side of the empire, the back alleys, were the demons of the night. The poor hoodlems who did not have the great fortune of wealth. This made them angry to their core, watching from a far as the rich ones drank nector fromt heir tree of wealth. At the top of all of this, was their king, Ala Ala the great. His jewel-infested castle stood high above the empire on a luciuos green hill, looking over his wonderus world. Little did he realise, the not so fortunate, were looking right back, and they were not happy.

Seasons come and go, just as they do now, only back in this time the seasons were a bit more, mysteriuos you might say. Winter was the season of great tornadoes, which only the greatest of all witch craft using civilians culd keep from destroying the land. Fall was the season of harvest. The crops were ready, and the birds were hibernating. Although, what they call birds, we call dragons. Spring was the season of great cold, ice storms and crystal rain fell from the un-heavenly skies, sending all the poeple, richer or poorer, into their homes. And summer, summer was the season of Aqua. This is the time when rain penetrated the city, and floods were stopped from coming by great walls of stone, created by, of coarse, the poor men and women.

But this summer, the last sumemr the emipre would ever see, would be the most destructive of all. The smallest cult, in the smallest alley, under the smallest roof, were fed up witht he great warrior's schovinist ways. And it was their time to strike. They came together and chanted before the town, until the great water god erupted into action, and a water tornado came splintering towards town. The richmen ran off to their homes but it was too late, destruction had come. The tornado ripped up every bit of that empire, even the magnifecent temple of Ala Ala the great. Eveything BUT, the back alley's that is today called the disctrict, of columbia.

It was said that such a horrorus event would surely never happen again, but exactly 1000 years later, in a small spot in North America, rumors would be proven wrong, and mass confusion would erupt yet again.

PRESENT TIME

There is a knock on an apartment door.

"Hey Scully!" Came a voice from the hall. "Let me in... and turn on the news."


	2. The Lost Death Of Stacey Grimwell

PART TWO: The Lost Death of Stacey Grimwell

Up until her last day alive, Stacey Grimwell's life was very boring. Her hair was bleak and un-toned. Her friend were lazy and barely litterate. Her father was a buisnessman, always away on some exotic job, and her mother wondered why her daughter was so plain and un-ordinary. But this day, her last day, would prove to be the most eventful one of her entire life, which was utterly pathetic, non the less, sad. She sat on her trampalene with her small, ordinary puppy, watching swirls in the sky pass over her. They threatened violently to sweep down and pick her to the heavenless sky where she could finally live peacefully. But the threats were all in her head, and she knew she was stuck on this earth for a good 20 more years, at least. At least that is what she thought.

Her mother, Linsey, pulled up in her deep blue PT cruizer, and stepped out into the humid, mid-day air. She smiled, then her eyes caught her sighing daughter up behind the pool on the trampalene, playing, half dead, with Pepper. Her smile fadded. She wanted so dearly to communicate with her daughter, bond with her. She had tried countless times before, but was always shrugged off by her. She walked up the moist grass, beyond the pool, and stood in front of her. The wind began to pick up as her words left her mouth.

"Stacey, honey, what is bothering you." she asked, concerned for her daughter. The moment Stacey looked up she knew her very short life, soon to be over, was now, not so ordinary. A water funnel had formed in the sky and was hurtiling towards her house. Pepper began to bark insanely, and she smiled.

"Mom," she began. Her mother looked deep into her crystal eyes. "I love you." Just as the words left her lips,the funnel ripped through there yard and came screeching towards them. Not one moment before Stacey was killed, she could swear, she saw her mother word the same to her. And that, to her, was very un-ordinary.

Scully jumped out of her shower and grabbed her nearest towel. She heared the banging on her apartment door and knew who it had to be.

"HOLD ON!" she yelled in soft anger. She opened the mirror cabinet to retreive her comb, and her hand waved over the cinnomin flavored shampoo Mulder had given her for her birthday. What a useless, strange, gift it was. She was surprised she hadn't thrown it out yet. She let go of the thought and grabbed her comb, pulling on a shirt and jeans. When she got to the door, Mulder was soaked like a cat.

"Scully" he gasped, charging into her apartment. "Turn ont he news." he said commandinly. Before she could, however, he himself grabbed the remote and flipped on channel 4. On the screen was an image Scully had never seen before. The headline below it though, scared her more than anything.

WATER TORNADO HURRTLES TOWARDS DC AREA-

She felt faint for a moment, then turned to Mulder. He only smiled.


	3. Black Umbrellas

PART THREE: Black Umbrellas

About six weeks after Monica got pregnant, she began having nightmares. They weren't exactly the scariest night terror's but for her, they were the worst. She never saw herself floating, but she knew she was, in mid air high above the clouds. And it was always raining, thundering, flashing lightning into her sleeping eyes. And as she was floating in the sea of dark clouds and pelting rain, a black umbrella would gently glide down from even higher than where she was. It would dance around her almost mockingly, until she tried to grab it and stop its taunting ways. But she could never catch it, and the dancing would continue until she awoke to the darkness and wiated for dawn to arrive.

On one particular morning, she awoke to the noice of a shrieking scream in front of her house. She ran outside, grabbing a jacket, and flee'd to her front lawn where she found a woman, horor struct looking up to the sky, her eyes crystal blue and shocked. She followed her gaze to the sky where she saw the magnificent, towering funnel of water, almost floating. PAst the tree's and the neghborhod, past the city, in the ocean. And it was headed, straight towards them. It wasn't movig fast, not fast at all. But the terror is induced in Monica's heart was enough to send her running down the sidewalk and to her car. she jumped in, pulled her keys out of her coat, and buckeled up. Saftey first. Then running in fear. She skidded out of the driveway, and fled down the road.


End file.
